


Resorbed

by yinghuochong



Series: Rated R [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Choking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinghuochong/pseuds/yinghuochong
Summary: Felix's eyes were bright with anticipation but there was also a little bit of uncertainty as if there was actually a possibility that Changbin would say 'no' to him."Since you're my favorite baby boy," he emphasized the words with a boop on the younger's nose.His boyfriend giggled, "I'm your only baby boy."
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Rated R [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1158875
Comments: 6
Kudos: 190





	Resorbed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to the threesome fic literally no one asked for. I should clarify that this is a one shot and is not part of the Resolve series at all.
> 
> I don't even know where this concept came from but it was dying to break out of my mind so I finally let it. Good luck to you. It's incredibly unrealistic but it's jam-packed with a bunch of crazy shit.
> 
> This is what happens when I don't get enough sleep.
> 
> Going to warn you now that it's only been read over once since being completed. I will probably reread it and fix mistakes when I'm not so busy.
> 
> Fun fact: I went to one of their concerts recently which was amazing but I was a bit too short so I feel like I missed a lot :(
> 
> Oh well, guess I just have to get closer seats next time ;) miss them already though
> 
> \---------
> 
> I do not authorize anyone to repost, copy, or use my work for any reason or on any other site. All rights reserved to YingHuoChong.

"Changbinnie," Felix sing-songed, knocking gently on the door to his home studio.

He turned in his chair, affection radiating through his chest.

"Hi baby," he patted one of his legs. Felix climbed into his lap gracefully, like a cat settling down for a nap. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day."

"I went out to run errands." There was a small hand combing through his hair.

"Really? I didn't hear you leave." He was mindlessly rubbing circles into the other's thighs with his thumbs. "Did you just get back?"

Felix shook his head, "I've been home for awhile."

"Why didn't you come say 'hi'?" He fake pouted. "You know I could always use a burst of inspiration from my precious muse."

"I didn't want to bother you." His boyfriend nuzzled against his neck. "You seemed busy doing important things." While Felix said it sincerely, he could tell the younger had been missing his attention.

"I'm never too busy for you, love." He kissed the other's forehead, tightening his arms around his sweet boy.

Felix seemed to perk up at that. "Do you have time to take a break?"

"Sure, baby. Just let me save everything."

Felix bounded off of him, practically buzzing with excitement. "I went out and got you something."

"Did you now?" He teased.

"Yes, I think you'll really like it." Felix was so cute, nodding his head enthusiastically as he leaned against the arm of his chair. "But you can only have it on one condition. I want to try that new steakhouse down the road from the movie theater. Can we go?"

He laughed. Felix was always such a tease. He knew Changbin would give him anything he wanted but he still had more fun playing games. 

"Hm," Changbin pretended to weigh the bargain in his mind, "I guess so. I _was_ hoping to order in from that shitty chicken place tonight. That's a tough decision. If I want to find out what you brought me, though, I suppose I don't have much of a choice."

Felix's eyes were bright with anticipation but there was also a little bit of uncertainty as if there was actually a possibility that Changbin would say 'no' to him.

"Since you're my favorite baby boy," he emphasized the words with a boop on the younger's nose.

His boyfriend giggled, "I'm your _only_ baby boy."

"You're right," he kissed Felix's cheek lovingly. "Of course we can go. Anything for my pretty little muse."

It was clear Felix had planned that they would be going because he already had one of Changbin's nicer black blazers hanging near the front door. His boyfriend looked so lovely in his button up and silk scarf. Felix was smiling at him from across the table, a flute of champagne against his lips. He loved being able to treat his baby to the finer things in life.

They talked about anything and everything. It was nice to just enjoy each other's company. He couldn't tear his eyes away. Felix made everything look luxurious while still remaining the most eye-catching sight in the room. His heart did a flip at the joy written on his boyfriend's face as he tasted his first bite of Kobe steak.

It had been awhile since Changbin had eaten the dish. It had always been one of his favorites but he couldn't find himself able to appreciate or even focus on it. Not with Felix just a tablecloth away and looking like the embodiment of perfection. There was awe and wonder reflecting in his irises. He was so undeniably enraptured with every aspect of his sweet boy. Changbin couldn't imagine life without him.

"Your food is going to get cold if you don't stop staring at me like that." Felix chided.

"I just love you so much." He wanted to spend every day for the rest of his life proving it.

"I know baby, I love you too." His boyfriend grinned. "Now eat."

Felix was delighted by the dessert as it was placed at the center of their table. Various chocolate items highlighted by gold leaf and topped with a pair of sparklers. It was perfect for them in multiple ways. Felix looked ethereal taking a bite from a golden strawberry, humming at the sweet filling. He reached across the table to feed Changbin the second half, fingers lingering against his lips as he chewed. The smirk on his boyfriend's face told him he was blushing at the simple gesture.

They took their time finishing, flirting and teasing with every bite. Changbin signed the bill and offered a hand to Felix, pulling him close to kiss away the flakes of gold his own tongue had failed to devour.

"Let's get out of here, yeah?" He murmured against the younger's lips.

Changbin drove with one hand on the wheel and the other on Felix's thigh. He was purposely kneading the muscle in hopes of riling his boyfriend up.

"Thanks for taking me to dinner, Binnie." A soft palm rubbed over the skin of his hand rhythmically.

"I didn't have much say on the matter." He laughed.

Even though it was dark outside, he could still see the faux pout as clear as day.

"Don't sulk. Of course you're welcome, love." He brought their intertwined hands to his lips, giving a chaste kiss to the younger's. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I always do when I'm with you." Felix shifted his weight to face Changbin, just watching him drive.

The rest of their drive was silent save for the music pouring from the speakers and the small humming from his boyfriend. He parked the car, pulling them together for a quick kiss before getting out to open the passenger door. Felix was simply divine. Upon entering the house, he took Changbin's jacket off for him and hung it over a dining room chair. He let himself be pushed down on to the couch.

Felix made a show of strutting towards the bar cart, hips sashaying with every tantalizing step. Changbin shamelessly dragged his gaze over every curve and line of his boyfriend's body, indulging himself on the sight. His baby brought him a drink, running hands over his chest as he sipped scotch from a crystal glass. He let skilled fingers undo the buttons of his shirt on the portion that wasn't tucked into his waistband. The younger moved to massage his shoulders from behind, pushing his top open and inviting him to relax. Every touch was incredibly soothing and sensuous. Changbin couldn't fathom how he had gotten so lucky.

Felix gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before making his way over to pour himself a glass of cognac. Almost immediately, he had the most perfect boy in the world straddling his lap. His boyfriend slid an arm around him, guiding their lips together. He let the younger lick into his mouth, tasting the brandy on the other's tongue. 

They moved slowly, carefully. Changbin always enjoyed lazily making out because they could take their time to focus on the feeling of each other and not rush. It was rare that they ever went at this pace. They usually couldn't control themselves long enough to maintain it.

When they finally separated -- which felt like many, glorious ages later -- Felix's lips migrated to his jaw. He could feel blunt fingernails lightly scratching at his scalp. It was hypnotizing. Everything about Felix was. He let his head fall back, giving the younger full access to suck and nip at his throat. He allowed the other's fun, sighing when teeth scrapped dully over his collarbones.

By the time he finished his drink, Felix was licking and moaning along his pecks. He set his empty cup on the side table, taking his boyfriend's drink with one hand while threading his other into copper blonde hair. The younger could now put both hands on him, groping at his muscles and running over every inch of skin he could reach. The lower his baby went, the more he wanted them both undressed.

The younger settled onto the plush carpet between Changbin's legs, mouthing vigorously at the ever developing bulge in his pants. Fucking hell, Felix was heaven. His boyfriend unbuckled his belt, opening the front of his slacks and reattaching to suckle at him through his Versace briefs. Stars were already invading his vision. He tightened his hand in Felix's hair, urging him to suck even harder. The other traced his length with the tip of a tongue before crawling up his body and giving him a chaste kiss.

"If we go any further, you can't use the toy I got you." Felix reasoned, holding Changbin's wrist to finish off the rest of his drink.

He watched his boyfriend's face scrunch from downing the spirit too fast. He giggled once the discomfort subsided. Clearly Felix was eager for him to use his...toy? He wasn't sure why but a sex toy was not where his mind had gone earlier at all.

Felix was far more adventurous in bed, but he had already bought whatever his baby had wanted a long time ago. Something new must have come out, though he couldn't imagine what it could be or why Felix would have gotten it specifically for _him_. All he needed was Felix when they fucked. The extra stuff was only added in because his boyfriend liked finding different ways to make himself come. They both knew Changbin didn't really need much more in life than Felix sinking down on his cock.

He wasn't going to rain on Felix's parade but if he was being honest, he had anticipated lingerie or something. He hoped that whatever it was made them _both_ feel good. He got off by giving his sweet boy pleasure. He followed his pretty baby up the stairs, clothes still partially undone. Based on the look in Felix's eye, he wouldn't be in them for much longer.

Changbin really had no idea what to expect when the younger opened the door, but an exquisite boy writhing on their mattress was definitely not it. He was speechless and utterly so with his jaw hanging open. He should have been alarmed or cautious. He didn't know this person at all yet there he was lying among their sheets. When the boy's eyes blinked open to peer at them, he panicked. He whisked Felix out of the room and into the hall.

"Felix," his mouth was beyond dry but his hands were sweating. "What is this? Who is he?"

"Surprise!" His boyfriend squealed, "he's a real, live fuck toy. I got him just for you. His name is Hyunjin."

"What? Why?" He was certainly taken aback. He didn't remember ever telling Felix about _that_ part of him.

He couldn't bring himself to treat his precious baby boy like nothing but an object, so he never brought it up. He had left that desire behind with his past self -- back when he was spoiled and entitled. Now, he had Felix to keep him humble and he actually worked for his money instead of it being deposited into his account by his parents.

"I know more than you think, darling." Felix grinned coquettishly. Before he could form a coherent response, his boyfriend threw an arm around his neck and ran a finger along his jaw. "Let's not worry about the _how_ right now and focus on the poor, helpless soul who needs someone to fuck the life out of him."

"I, just, I don't understand." He muttered.

"What's there to understand?" Felix laughed, quirking an eyebrow. "You have a need to use someone. Hyunjin has a need to _be_ used. It's not like he's here for just your enjoyment, either. I've never had a threesome before, but I've always wanted to. So, what do you say?"

Changbin should have thought it through. Did he really want Felix to see him lose control? He didn't want to scare Felix into thinking that what he would do to this _Hyunjin_ was what he wanted to do to his baby -- because he didn't. Hyunjin was a stranger who meant nothing to him. Felix was his whole world. He also should have pressed more to find out how Felix _knew_ but neither of those things crossed his mind. Instead, he breathed out.

"Lead the way."

Felix's pupils were bright and dilated as he tugged Changbin back through the door and towards the bed. Hyunjin was gorgeous. Not as much as his Felix -- no one was -- but still incredibly so. There was a sheen to his skin caused by the layer of sweat that clung to him. He gasped out when Felix brought Changbin's hand to his chest, splaying it out right above his heart. Those lips were plump, bitten raw, and absolutely mesmerizing.

"Can you feel his heartbeat, sir?" Felix asked. He nodded immediately, watching his boyfriend's hands slowly make their way down Hyunjin's body.

He dragged the waistband of Hyunjin's underwear down and off his legs. The steady thumping beneath his palm became pounding almost instantaneously as a steady hum grew louder. A vibrator materialized from between Hyunjin's legs and the boy whined at being empty.

Felix blew onto the head of Hyunjin's cock, smirking at the full body shudder he got in return. Changbin had never seen Felix so torturous before but it turned him on like crazy.

"Edged to perfection, sir. What do you think?"

He choked on his words as Felix licked a fat stripe up Hyunjin's length before swallowing him whole. Hyunjin cried out, abdomen spasming and head thrashing. Felix didn't seem bothered at all, pulling off to trace the cockring secured at the base of Hyunjin's erection.

"He's ultra sensitive, just for you." Felix smiled sweetly, like he had presented Changbin a homemade pie and not a bare boy begging for release. "How many other times did you try to come, Jinnie?"

The said male shook his head weakly, tears glistening on his cheeks and breaths shaky. That's when the realization hit Changbin. Hyunjin had been spread on their bed for _hours_ with no way to give himself relief. Felix had left a vibrator inside of and a ring around him before coming down to Changbin's studio. The thought of Hyunjin forced to endure one dry orgasm after another made him somehow even harder.

His boyfriend gestured for him to come closer. He left Hyunjin's upper half behind and let Felix pull him into an open mouth kiss. His hands found their home on the younger's waist as he allowed Felix to take his shirt off all the way. Before he could return the favor, Felix pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed. Expensive clothes were shed one by one until his baby stood before him only in sinful, black lace panties.

"Did Lixie do good?" Felix tilted his head innocently despite slipping a hand into Changbin's pants.

"Yes, baby." He groaned at the tiny fingers that squeezed and rubbed him in all the right ways. "So good."

"Can Lixie have a reward?"

"Anything," he grit his teeth at the thumb digging into his slit. "What does my pretty baby want?"

"To taste you, sir."

" _Fuck_ , yes. You can."

With that, Felix had the waistband of his underwear hooked under his balls and lips wrapped around him. Instinctually, he locked his hands in the younger's soft locks and pushed him until he was completely engulfed -- just the way his boyfriend liked it. Felix moaned with every thrust, lids heavy with pleasure.

Just when he thought he'd burst, he pulled Felix off. He had a long night ahead of him. He didn't want to tire himself out so quickly. The younger whined indignantly, mouth slick with spit and eyebrows furrowed. He gave Felix a gentle pet and an apologetic smile. His boyfriend melted into his touch, practically purring as he laid a cheek against his thigh. God, he was stunning.

Changbin wished he had enough self control to give Felix the face fucking he so badly wanted, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to last for very long. He wasn't as resilient as his baby. While Felix could orgasm a plethora of times in a single night, he could only manage two. Three at the most, but the third one typically crossed over into painful territory.

"Are you ready to play with your toy, sir?" Felix blinked up at him with large doe eyes. A complete contrast from the low, sultry tone he was using.

"Only if you are." He wet his lips before capturing his boyfriend's in a searing kiss. "Do you think you can handle watching me fuck into a hole that's not yours?" He said it teasingly and with fondness, knowing how jealous the younger could get.

"I don't have a choice, sir."

Oh. Felix wanted him to be a bit mean tonight. He could do that. He would do anything for his special boy. Securing a fist in silky hair, he snarled, "That's right, you don't."

His boyfriend shuddered with delight at his compliance to play along, eyes darkening with mischief before being replaced with a pleading look. "Please don't throw me away, sir." Crystal tears began forming and pouty lips trembled with the faux fear of being replaced. Felix deserved a motherfucking Oscar for the scenes he'd throw them into. "I promise I can still please you just as well as he can."

"We'll see about that." He shoved Felix onto the ground harshly, beckoning him back with a single curl of his finger. He gripped the younger's jaw with a single hand, forcing their gazes to lock. "You're not going to come unless I say so and definitely not before me or Hyunjin. You haven't earned the right to. Show me you aren't useless and _maybe_ I'll let you."

The moment Felix's eyelids fluttered, he knew he had said the right thing. His baby thrived off of being told he couldn't come. It was always so hard to be as cruel as his boyfriend wanted because he was Changbin's most valued treasure. He couldn't help but want to constantly shower Felix with love and affection. Anything else just didn't come naturally to him. Regardless, he would create the character that would fit Felix's fantasy for the night and play the part.

“Stop wasting my time and get up.” He snapped, “Bring me the lube and condoms.”

Felix scrambled to find the bottle among the rustled sheets while Changbin turned his attention to Hyunjin. The other regarded him with hooded eyes, licking puffy lips at the sight of his muscles. He shifted on the bed until he was facing the stranger.

"Limits?"

"None." Hyunjin smirked up at him, testing the restraints on his wrists as if he hadn't already been tied up the entire time.

“What’s your safeword?” He asked, stroking himself slowly.

“I don’t have one, _sir_.”

“Pick one now or else I will kick you out.” Wow, it _was_ easier to be harsh on someone who wasn’t his baby.

It was a bit thrilling if he was being honest. Perhaps Changbin was looking forward to this more than he realized.

Hyunjin thought for a moment, “Champagne.”

“Very well.” He tightened his hand, teasing himself to the thought of Felix fucking himself on another man -- this one in particular. It made him jealous but the mental image was too hot to pass up. "That’s the only thing you are allowed to say. Otherwise, I don’t want to hear a single word out of your mouth."

"Yes, sir."

Immediately, he smacked the side of Hyunjin's leg. "What did I just say? Don't slip up again or you'll get worse."

It was all talk. Changbin usually was in the bedroom. He wasn't really one for punishing -- despite Felix's wishes -- but Hyunjin didn't need to know that. Hyunjin nodded obediently, lips sealed tightly. When Felix returned to his side, Changbin drew them together for a kiss. He slipped a hand beneath delicate lace to feel his baby’s smooth skin. He shamelessly groped at the flesh of Felix’s ass as his tongue continued to invade the younger’s mouth. His boyfriend was alternating between grinding against him and pushing back into his touch. He needed Felix completely naked as soon as possible.

“Take these off before I rip them.” He demanded.

In an instant, Felix had the panties around his ankles. Such a good baby. Always so good for him. Changbin guided a pair of small hands to the waistband of his pants, nonverbally urging Felix to finish undressing him. He would have ordered it but his mouth was too occupied marking up his beautiful boyfriend’s neck. He sucked bruise after bruise onto the surface of Felix's skin. While the younger slid down his body as the clothing did, he poured a generous amount of lube onto his hand. Once Felix came back up, Changbin pushed two fingers into him. As expected, his baby’s hole was already wet and stretched.

“Did you finger yourself?” Changbin questioned, purposely making the other breathless with every thrust of his wrist. Felix could only nod in response, face buried in the crook of his neck as a deep moan resonated from his chest. “You’re lucky I’m feeling impatient or you’d be in a hell of a lot of trouble.”

He gave one more hit to Felix’s prostate before pulling out to position his boyfriend’s body on the bed. The younger sat obediently with his hands folded neatly in his lap while Changbin prepped Hyunjin. He wiggled the cockring off and rolled a condom on before adding a fresh layer of lube. No one else was going to fuck _his_ baby raw. Hyunjin should be grateful for the fact that Changbin was even letting Felix ride him.

Hyunjin was sensitive, keening at Changbin's fleeting touch. He almost laughed at how desperate the other seemed when he slathered lubricant onto him. Hyunjin had a good sized length -- not far off from his own -- that would be sure to reach all of Felix's favorite places. He felt a surge of affection as he lined his boyfriend's hole up.

"Are you ready, baby?" He asked with genuine care. He wasn't about to have Felix do anything he didn't really want. "Is this okay?"

" _Yes_ , fuck -- better than okay, sir." Felix was slightly squirming in his hold, trying to mount himself despite the distance between his body and Hyunjin's. "I'm ready. _Please_ , Binnie."

Felix only ever begged using a shortened form of his name when he _really_ wanted something in the bedroom and he had had enough of being denied. He chuckled at the mini tantrum Felix was throwing, though his boyfriend would insist that he didn't have those. He leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on the younger's lips before finally letting him drop down.

Hyunjin's cries overlapped Felix's, long legs thrashing at the first movement of slim hips. Fuck, what a spectacle. It was everything Changbin didn't know he wanted. He had Felix facing him where he stood at the end of the bed. Something about the idea of Hyunjin being able to watch Felix's beautiful features didn't sit too well with him. He was glad he had listened to the possessive gut feeling because now he was able to watch every aspect of Felix's face.

His hand was immediately around himself, fist twisting as Felix's hips swiveled. He didn't have to try hard to imagine himself in Hyunjin's place but, for some reason, having the visual laid out before him only heightened every sensation in his brain. There was a symphony of the dirtiest and most desperate sounds. As a music producer, it made him high. As an extremely aroused man, it drove him fucking _insane_.

He tore into a new condom, hastily covering his own length with it. He slicked himself up with lube and climbed onto the bed. Felix lifted his head to look Changbin in the eye. Shit, did his baby look good with bitten lips and a bit of spit coating his chin. He spread Hyunjin's thighs and brushed a thumb around the puckered skin. The pink entrance fluttered as he touched it, still stretched from the vibrator Felix had inserted. Good.

He sank into Hyunjin's foreign heat slowly. Holy fuck was he _tight._ Changbin was fairly used to warm walls hugging him due to the fact that Felix was a bit petite. Still, the feeling was out of this world. Hyunjin was a mess between the stimulation from Felix and him. Changbin could feel the other's body trembling as he and Felix began to move in sync. Hyunjin's voice was going to become hoarse soon from all the noises he was letting out.

A broken sob echoed through the room when Changbin angled his thrust _just_ right. Hyunjin almost threw Felix off with the way his body jolted. His baby looked startled, small fists clutching the sheets to keep himself anchored. Changbin couldn't help himself as he grabbed a handful of Felix's hair and aligned their mouths.

It was by far one of the messiest and wettest make outs they'd ever had. Changbin was licking and nibbling at the younger's lips. Although Felix was moaning into the kiss, his tongue wasn't really doing anything. Instead of moving against Changbin's, it just laid limp as he panted harshly but that was okay. Changbin didn't mind one bit.

He had a hunger for Felix and the only way to satisfy it was to take what he wanted. It was a bit primal and animalistic, the way he was basically eating out his boyfriend's mouth but he was too high on lust to care. Changbin tongue fucked Felix's throat until he couldn't breathe properly and his mind told him he had to stop. The younger gave him a blissed out smile after he had reluctantly pulled away. His hips were pistoning into Hyunjin relentlessly. He felt so good that he could barely register how brutal his pace was.

Felix looked surreal fucking himself roughly on Hyunjin’s cock. The youngest’s eyes fluttered each time he ground down. While his boyfriend was so much smaller than him in terms of muscles, he wasn’t weak by any means. Felix was pinning Hyunjin’s hips against the mattress with one hand while the other gripped the base of his own cock tightly to keep himself under control. Fuck, did Changbin love him. No one compared to his perfect boy. Felix’s movements stopped and his bottom lip trembled between his teeth, eyebrows furrowing.

“Did I tell you to stop?” He slowed down to a comfortable rhythm. At the sound of Hyunjin’s whine, he gave a sturdy slap to the skin of his thigh. Immediately, the other silenced himself.

Felix shook his head rapidly. “I-I was about to come, s-sir.”

“What does that have to do with you stopping?”

“You didn’t give me permission to come y-yet.”

“Then don’t come.”

“B-but sir,” Felix argued, “If I keep going, I won’t be able t--”

“You stop when I say, not before and not after. Did you forget?” At the tears building up in his baby’s eyes, he softened his voice and stilled his hips. “Color?”

“Gold, sir.” Felix broke character to teasingly smirk at him, circling his hips slowly. Hyunjin groaned beneath him, legs twitching on either side of Changbin.

“How presumptuous of you to think that I should let you come tonight at all.” He tsk-ed. “Keep that up and you won’t be allowed to for a week.”

“N-no!” Felix blinked away the smug look, replacing it with pleading doe eyes and a puppy dog pout. The little shit knew exactly how to get what he wanted. “Please sir, I've been good. Please let me come tonight.”

“We’ll see.” He wrapped a hand around his boyfriend’s throat, pressing lightly against the bruises left by his need to mark Felix as his own. The younger immediately melted into his touch. “Keep going. Ride him like you mean it and _no_ coming unless I tell you to.” He felt a cheshire grin spread across his face as he added another order, “Take your hand off yourself.”

Felix’s eyes widened even more, surprised by his final instruction. Regardless, he obediently unfurled his fist. Changbin could see how his baby shook with desperation. He guided Felix’s delicate palms to his own body, sighing at the feeling of his lover’s hands. He restarted his movements, gradually getting himself back into a ruthless rhythm that had Hyunjin arching against the sheets. Felix was speeding up to match his pace again, sweat starting to drip from his hair and run down his neck. Changbin leaned forward to lick at where it pooled above his fingers. He could feel them tighten when the taste of Felix hit his brain. His boyfriend moaned when he loosened his grip.

“ _Again_.” Felix begged.

Who was he to deny the most beautiful boy in the world? Changbin may have appeared to be in control, but it was all an illusion. Felix was the one who _truly_ had the power. He wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last. Not with the way Felix gasped out his name, eyes rolling back every time Hyunjin’s cock hit him in all the right ways. His baby’s mouth was slick with spit and cheeks wet from staving off his orgasm. Changbin always loved seeing him like that -- utterly ruined and lost in pleasure.

“Do you want to be my good boy, Lixie?” Ideally, his voice should have been stronger but he was so out of breath from just _watching_ Felix that his words came out light and airy.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes.” Felix chanted, bouncing excitedly. Changbin could feel Hyunjin’s hips twitch in response to the way his lover tightened around him. “Wanna be good for you.“

“Get on your knees and finish off our guest.”

Felix wasted absolutely no time, always so eager to please. He scrambled off of Hyunjin, threw off the condom, and sank his mouth down the other’s thick length. His boyfriend looked breathtakingly good with his lips around another man, but it only made Changbin want him even more. Felix was such an expert at giving head. It was almost as if he sucked one’s soul from their body, only to strip it down to nothing with each deadly lick. Like the way a tiger’s barbed tongue worked at its prey. Hyunjin was _so_ tight around him, constricting almost to the point of being painful.

Changbin grabbed at Felix’s waist, maneuvering him until his boyfriend’s cock was pushing passed Hyunjin’s lips. Instantly, Felix was canting his hips wildly. With every deep thrust, Hyunjin’s body loosened and Changbin could resume again. He could tell both boys were almost to their breaking point. Felix was full on crying from the frustration of holding back, peering up at him with the big round, glossy eyes. 

”Remember, him before you.” He reminded his boyfriend.

Felix unhinged his jaw and swallowed Hyunjin all the way down, holding the tallest deep in his throat. Hyunjin was clearly beside himself with mind numbing pleasure. The sensations must have been overwhelming. He was getting fucked from both ends and being deep throated like no tomorrow. Changbin made sure that he pounded directly into Hyunjin’s prostate.

It was intense when Hyunjin came, clawing frantically at the mattress where his wrists were bound. His body bowed and bucked, unloading into Felix's hungry mouth. Changbin fucked him through his high, taking full advantage of the contractions pulsing deliciously around him. When the convulsing ceased, he forced himself to slow to a stop.

It took a lot of willpower not to use Hyunjin to stimulate himself. Especially with the show Felix was putting on. The youngest pulled off of Hyunjin, mouth still hanging open as he let the cum drip out and coat the other's spent length. With a quick glance to make sure Changbin was watching, he leaned back down to slurp it all back up again.

Changbin grabbed a fistful of Felix's hair, holding him in place so he could see it again. The youngest obeyed, reenacting the performance with, somehow, even more hunger. Hyunjin was struggling against his bindings, fucked out and overstimulated. It was a brilliant sight. Felix was still pistoning his hips without abandon, choking Hyunjin every so often with a sporadic thrust. Changbin pushed against Felix's throat again, tightening his grip near the other's scalp. Immediately, Felix's eyes rolled back and his mouth dropped open. White spilled down his chin and a low moan reverberated in his chest.

"Don't let that go to waste." He chided.

His boyfriend's fingers began to frantically scoop up whatever he could, stuffing it back into his mouth messily. Felix let his tongue fall out, showing off that he had swallowed it all down like a good boy. Always such a good boy. Even with the smears of come that he missed, Changbin would allow him release. He always did.

He removed himself from Hyunjin, shivering a bit from the sudden blast of cold air against his feverish erection. He lifted Felix towards him, manhandling the younger until they were back to chest. He peeled off the condom and buried himself as deep as he could into his precious baby boy. Hyunjin was tight but Felix was perfect, body always molding to fit him just right.

He was beyond addicted to the velvety walls that pulsed around him, pulled him in greedily. Changbin had one hand secured around Felix’s length, forcing him closer to a climax with every stroke, while the other was pressed against his throat again. He wasn’t going to last much longer at all, especially not with the way Felix pleaded for release.

"Come for me." He commanded.

Not even a millisecond later, Felix's body was bowing and shuddering as he orgasmed onto Hyunjin's stomach. Changbin held his boyfriend by the scruff of his neck, bending him over until the younger was leaning on his elbows.

"Clean up your mess." Changbin could hear how strained his voice sounded but he couldn't help it. Felix had constricted around him so much that he could hardly breathe. Then again, his baby never failed to leave him breathless.

Felix ran his tongue through his own come over and over until Hyunjin's skin had been licked clean. The younger did his best to turn and show Changbin he had swallowed it all. Holy fucking shit did Felix make him crazy. He was _so_ close.

“Where do you want it, baby?” He grunted, loosening his grip on Felix's neck so he could talk.

“I-in my mouth, s-sir.” The younger gasped, “ _Please_.”

“Sir has a better idea.”

Changbin split them apart much to Felix's dismay. The high whine that came out of his boyfriend was full of need and despair. He moved up the bed until he was by Hyunjin's pretty face, one hand wrapped tightly around his own cock.

“Open.” He growled.

Hyunjin’s head lolled to the side weakly, mouth barely parted. He gripped the other’s jaw with his free hand, pushing in between the seam of his teeth through his cheeks until he was satisfied. He pumped himself once, twice and released his load into the other's mouth with a strangled groan.

Without having to voice a single command, Felix was already on top of Hyunjin and lapping the cum from between a set of cherry red, swollen lips. The taller’s hips bucked out of control, searching desperately for more contact. Felix was such a good boy, though. He didn’t let anything important touch. His pretty baby was chest to chest with the other, using tiny fingers to hold Hyunjin’s head still. Felix was purposefully making it messy, smearing the white substance between their chins.

The contrast of how elegant Felix had looked while dining on steak versus now as he licked cum off of Hyunjin's cheeks really did wonders for Changbin. Although he had just climaxed merely seconds ago, he could already feel himself stir again. Felix's legs were squirming as he tried to stimulate himself without Changbin noticing.

"You want to feel good some more, baby?" He asked. Despite nodding with uncertainty, the younger looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Use him to get yourself off, _but_ you can't finish until he does."

Felix wasted no time, settling on top of Hyunjin so their cocks touched. The boy on the bottom sighed at the contact, eyes closing as Felix began to grind against him. Fuck, the image before Changbin was definitely going to get him hard again. It was just one of those nights where once was simply not enough. Everything Felix did riled him up more than porn ever could.

Hyunjin's hips rolled up to meet Felix's downstrokes. Every time they collided, moans and gasps jumbled together. Changbin was perched on the edge of the bed, fucking into his own hand at the erotic sight. Why had they waited so long to do something like this?

"That's it, baby." Changbin encouraged, fist working faster along his length. "Make him come again. Good boy."

Hyunjin laid boneless after his second orgasm, chest rising and falling with labored breaths. Felix was sucking on his own fingers when he turned to silently ask for permission with big, watery eyes. With a single flick of his wrist, Felix was crawling towards Changbin. In a flash, he had Felix on his back and pinned to the mattress. He looked so small beneath Changbin's bulk but they both loved that.

His boyfriend's legs automatically wrapped around his waist and pulled him in. He fucked into Felix like the fate of the world depended on it, kissing along the younger's neck and bringing them both to the very edge. Changbin lifted the other's hips a little, knowing exactly what he was doing. Felix's whole body convulsed like he had been electrocuted when Changbin nailed his prostate. His baby's face scrunched up with pleasure and he threw his head back into the sheets. It took only a handful of perfectly aimed thrusts for Felix's cock to spill over.

Changbin saw stars when he came, brain clouded with fireworks and ears buzzing with an intense pleasure. Felix guided them into a kiss, hands feeling up his chest, along his arms, and down his sides. He could barely hear anything beyond the pounding of his heart and their mixed heavy breaths.

"That was so good, baby." He murmured. "You're incredible."

Felix just giggled, still high out of his mind from the surge of oxytocin. Changbin gave him a series of small pecks on his forehead, nose, cheeks, and finally lips. Hyunjin had passed out somewhere between his second orgasm and theirs, sleeping peacefully despite his hands still being tied to the bed posts. When Changbin moved to push himself up, Felix clutched at him.

"No! Don't leave me." The younger whined. "Not yet."

"I'm not leaving you, sweet boy." He combed sweaty hair away from that pretty freckled face. "Just need to undo Hyunjin's wrists."

"Fine." Felix huffed. 

Changbin couldn't help but chuckle at his boyfriend's clingy behavior. His baby was always so needy after sex. Once Hyunjin's arms were free, Changbin returned to where Felix was splayed out near the foot of the bed. His boyfriend was writhing on his own fingers, sucking on the ones that weren't between his legs.

"What are you doing?" Changbin blurted incredulously, though he could clearly see for himself.

"One more. Just one more." Felix pleaded, eyes already lined with drops of starlight. "Please, Binnie. Give me one more."

He couldn't ever say no.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for this lmao actually I'm not
> 
> At least it started out tame.
> 
> Hope you suffered with me.


End file.
